


愚人恋爱博弈

by Novarupta



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novarupta/pseuds/Novarupta
Summary: 短暂变成女侠的索隆X山治沙雕向
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	愚人恋爱博弈

一、索隆娅lady登场

已经到了吃午饭的时间，喷香的肉味从厨房溢出来，可是却不见路飞大摇大摆地踢开门眼睛放光地盯着肉。山治正觉得有些奇怪，门外就传来一阵吵闹的声音。  
“切，难道又遇袭了吗？”山治一拧眉，把炉火息了，放下手中的锅具到甲板上一探究竟。  
“哦~这难道是索隆的姐姐吗？好厉害。”先入耳的是乔巴满怀惊奇的声音，然后是弗兰奇的赞同：“简直跟索隆——SUPER——一模一样呢！”  
紧接着是不出所料的布鲁克的声音：“索隆娅小姐，介意我看一下内——”话音未落，就因受到了娜美的一记头槌而乖乖闭上了嘴。  
“我说，什么索隆娅，别给我乱取名字啊，看好了，我就是索隆啊！！！”  
绿藻头的声音怎么怪怪的，变成了御姐音？山治拨开吵吵囔囔的一群人一看，一瞬间看到站在人群中间的高挑lady的容貌。  
及腰绿藻色的长卷凌乱地披着在小麦色的肌肤上，开襟的武士服改成了开叉到大腿的性感裙式，尽显窈窕又不失健美的身姿。左眼的疤痕真正诠释什么叫做瑕不掩瑜。看到山治出现，一双漂亮的凤眼有些不耐烦地微微上挑，小巧的耳坠戴着的水滴形金色耳坠也清脆作响，“索隆娅”娇唇轻启：“喂——白痴厨子，你总能认得出来我吧？”  
山治沉默了两秒，吞了吞口水，假装文雅而冷酷地作了个绅士礼：“您就是索隆的姐姐大人吗？”  
众人都对山治没有第一时间对漂亮的lady眼冒桃心而感到怪异和震惊。  
然而终究帅不过三秒——“不好，乔巴，山治的鼻血滴到皮鞋上了。”乌索普第一个发现了不对劲。  
“山治大大大出血了啊！！！弗兰奇，可以拜托你把医务室的担架抬过来吗？”乔巴边用听诊器数着山治一分钟内突破200的心跳，一边说道。  
“哈？？白痴圈圈眉连我都不认识了吗？别拦着我！！！我这就送他上黄泉之路，没有用的家伙。”“索隆娅”气愤地想揍山治一顿，被罗宾用“万紫千红”拦住了。  
场面一度及其混乱。

医务室内。  
“这么说来，是那个果实吧？”路飞回忆起一天前在海上的作战。“那个奇怪的大叔——”  
“妖妖海贼团吗？”娜美问道。  
“没错，是那个大叔把索隆变成这个样子的吧。可恶——让我揍飞他。”  
“不是已经揍飞了吗？”娜美无奈地看着路飞“而且要不是因为在海上你寻衅人家说：“大叔你为什么要把这么奇怪的渔网穿在身上”才不会和人家打起来吧。”娜美回忆起前几天的战斗。新世界的大海上无奇不有，包括他们刚对战过的人妖海贼团——由一群人妖组成的海贼团，船长是一名吃了妖妖果实的大叔。  
“啊，是这样吗？”路飞挠了挠脑袋，有些不明所以。“可是大叔穿的渔网确实很奇怪呀。”  
罗宾知道路飞并没有恶意，只是一根筋想说啥就说啥罢了，她便说：“渔网袜可是最新的时尚哦——你质疑大叔的品味对他来说就像有人嘲笑你的草帽一样严重呢。”  
路飞总算是听懂了，“那我就向大叔道歉好了，再把他揍飞让他把索隆变回来……”  
“我说，路飞你到底有没有听懂罗宾的意思啊。”娜美单手扶额，感到一阵头痛。  
这时，乔巴走了进来，“没有关系的，我已经查证过了。妖妖果实的能力是能够将人暂时的变性，只要三天之后就能够恢复原样。”  
“也就是说，索隆娅小姐只能和我们待在一起三天吗？”布鲁克摸了摸骷髅头上浓密的黑发。  
“是啊……”乌索普和弗兰奇应和道。  
“为什么你们会这么惋惜啊！！”索隆娅看着望天的三人忍无可忍，“你们到底有没有听到我说话，乱取名字什么的真的够了啊！！！”  
“话说索隆变成索隆娅之后，连声音都变得性感了呢……”娜美感叹道，作为一名女性也不禁赞叹起豪迈女侠的魅力。  
“是啊，这大概就是熟女的魅力吧。”罗宾微笑着看被索隆娅殴打的三人，优雅地举起高脚杯，啜了一口被山治命名为“热情海滩”的混合果汁特调。  
“喂——你们好吵啊。”山治不知什么时候醒了过来，掏了掏耳朵，他还没反应过来自己为什么躺在医务室里。  
对了，他中午刚煮好海鲜全宴，听到船舱外一阵吵闹就打开了门，然后发生了什么来的？  
“色厨子你总算醒了啊？”索隆把刚才用刀背收拾三人的佩刀收归刀鞘，靠近山治关心了一句。  
“你——”山治看着俯身关心他病情的索隆，映入眼帘的是索隆变身女郎后胸口留下的刀疤一路向下，隐藏在了武士服包裹的丰满胸脯下……  
“不好，乔巴，山治又昏过去了！！！！！”  
“哦——山治——”  
医务室内又是一片大呼小叫。

二、现在和过去同样平凡的吵架日常

“话说，你这样真的没问题吗？”索隆娅问道。  
“混账，我怎么可能输给区区一个鼻血症啊？？”  
“是吗？”索隆娅看着山治的鼻血渐渐渗透塞住鼻孔的两条长纸巾，表示深深的怀疑。自从山治在医务室二度昏迷之后，她和山治就被乔巴明令隔离。  
“总之，这段时间里索隆和山治最好不要碰面了吧。”  
连两个人睡觉的地方都被弗兰奇用木板隔离起来了。说实在的，在风和日丽的海面上航行，没和厨子拌嘴都让索隆感觉到日常缺失了什么，有些无聊。  
“再说，没人给你送酒你早就不行了吧。”  
“啊，那是有点麻烦。”索隆娅豪迈地接过山治递过来的酒，这家伙倒是自从自己变成女儿身之后殷勤了不少。除了有些不适应外，享受被厨子优待的特权也挺好的。  
索隆娅举起酒瓶咕噜咕噜地喝了一半。  
“喂，你这绿藻头变成lady之后酒量也变差了嘛。”山治调侃道。  
“闭嘴。”索隆娅斜睨了他一眼，迷离的眼神里已经有些朦胧的雾气，红晕悄悄爬上了脸颊。  
山治感到心跳一阵飙升，心里偷偷想道：“这绿藻头居然这么可爱吗……”  
索隆娅看着山治眼里呼之欲出的桃心就感到一阵烦闷，这算什么，自己吃自己的醋吗？平日里厨子就没给过自己好眼色，微笑永远是留给lady们的，对付他就是端着架子的一副大臭黑脸。  
索隆娅回想他们每天的对话，不是：  
“你这个连脑子都是肌肉的白痴剑士对lady们也太不温柔了吧！！！”  
“哈？我凭什么要体贴敌人啊？？你才是脑子都被磁性荷尔蒙搞坏掉了吧，色情厨子！！！”  
就是：  
“我放在柜子里珍藏的杂志呢？？谁拿走了！！！”  
“哦，那个什么“海上男人的梦想——航海士lady大赏”吗？我看着没有用就拿去练剑法了。”  
“这可是我的特刊啊混蛋！！！从娜美手里偷偷攒了好几个月的零花钱才……”山治喉头一紧，感觉背后阴风阵阵。  
“什么？山治你居然拿我让你去采购材料的钱买了这堆小山高的低俗杂志吗？？怪不得我最近总觉得预算支出莫名其妙地多了呢~~~”  
索隆娅想到此，就烦闷地把空瓶往上一扔。正在为花圃浇洒农药的乌索普不幸地被砸个正着，嗷嗷直叫。  
“喂，给我再拿点酒来，圈圈眉。”  
好不容易因为看到滴落在掌心的红色血液而恢复了一些神智的山治说：“喂，你可不要得寸进尺。”  
“嗯？你说什么？”索隆娅顿生一计，她坏笑着模仿平日里观察的娜美的罗宾一样，风情万种地把头发往背后一拨，一边对山治步步紧逼。  
山治僵硬地后退了几步，才发现自己已经退无可退。索隆娅双手猛地搭在阳光号二楼夹层的栏杆上，把山治禁锢在了怀里。  
“有进步了，还没晕嘛，色厨子。”  
“喂，放开我，你这个酒鬼绿藻头。不然……”山治气势弱弱地说。  
“不然你就干嘛？”索隆娅显然喝酒有些上头，“恶魔风脚？你舍得对lady下手吗？”  
“你——”被戳到绅士之道痛点的山治像只无可奈何的炸毛猫。  
索隆娅坏心地不断靠近山治，心想：“哦豁，厨子的腰不错嘛”。  
山治穿着皮鞋的脚一阵打滑，一个趔趄，心里暗叫糟糕，要从二楼掉下去了，正准备用“月步”平衡身体，结果被一双有力的手抓住了。  
“喂你这笨蛋厨子小心——”  
瞳孔一瞬的担忧还没收起，就因惊异而放大了——  
山治的力道没有收住，因为惯性而撞在了索隆身上，两人来了一个面对面的扑地吻。空气仿佛静止了，周围的景色渐渐淡漠，意识只聚焦在身下的人，耳畔边仿佛飘落着无数淡粉色的樱花花瓣。  
心跳强烈的怦怦的声响像是大地震动了。  
在意识再度模糊之前，山治只听到来自弗兰奇的声音：  
“米娜桑，我刚给二楼的地板打了蜡作维护。大家一起换上赏樱套装到甲板上欣赏樱花吧。山治和索隆娅呢？阿勒？”  
我看到了什么SU——PER劲爆的东西？？？

医务室内，草帽一众再度聚集起。  
“这两天医务室的利用频率有点高了吧？”娜美无奈地说。  
“是啊乔巴，山治的鼻血症什么时候能治好啊？我的肚子都快饿爆了啊。”路飞反坐在椅子上，脑袋耷拉在椅背上。  
另一边以弗兰奇为首的小团体议论得热火朝天。  
“所以……其实事情的真相是这样吗？”乌索普偷偷问道。  
“是啊，我亲眼所见。”弗兰奇回答道。  
“这就是……这真是……”布鲁克望着天，乌索普和弗兰奇看着无法做出表情的骷髅不知他想表达什么。  
突然，骷髅望天的两个黑漆漆的眼眶流下了两行热泪：“这真是……凄美的爱情故事哟嚯嚯嚯——落魄王子以为遇到了命中注定的真爱女剑士，谁知女剑士只有三天就不复存在在这个世界上！”布鲁克不知何时掏出他的小提琴，灵魂歌手再度奏乐：“就让我为各位献上一曲潸然泪下的灵魂歌曲——”  
“混蛋，为什么这么悲伤啊布鲁克！！”乌索普和弗兰奇拿出擦拭机械的手帕擦拭着眼眶。  
“为期三天的爱情什么的真是让我这钢铁男儿也不禁落下泪来！”  
娜美满脸黑线地跟罗宾打了个招呼：“真是受不了这些胡闹的家伙，罗宾，我先走了。”  
娜美在门口上挂了块“请勿打扰”的牌子，然后走进了属于自己钻研气象学的书房里。她从抽屉里掏出一只电话虫。  
“喂？摩根斯先生，我是特约作者偷心小贼猫。最近要开的那个言情新连载我有灵感写什么了。就叫《霸道剑士俏厨子的三月婚约》。是的，就走唯美忧郁的风格。那稿费……”  
娜美把电话虫收进抽屉里，掏出一台打字机来，双手飞快地在按键上舞动着，手速像是在数钱一样地快。

【 他，大名鼎鼎的天才剑士索隆十郎，承袭和发扬光大了诺诺罗亚黑道家业，是万千少女的梦想，却为了实现自己的野心联手山治五郎扳倒莫斯文克家族，不得不和莫斯文克家族的第三子签订了做戏的短暂婚约。谁知婚后两人脾气不合，莫斯文克·山治五郎作为一个有夫之夫，竟然把府内的女仆全部调戏了个遍。  
“隆索大人。夫人已经流放在外半个月了。”女仆甲瑟瑟发抖，她感受到了索隆十郎大人努力压抑着不发作的怒气。  
“他知错了吗？”  
“回禀大人，夫人他……成了牛郎店的头牌。”……】

山治再度清醒已经是第二天的早上了，他伸了伸懒腰，看见陪护的乔巴和地板上坐着守夜的伙伴们感到心中一暖，悄悄从床上爬了起来，打算去厨房准备早餐给他们一个惊喜。  
他刚走进厨房，就看到索隆，不，索隆娅鬼鬼祟祟地在柜子里翻找些什么。  
“喂，你这个白痴绿藻头，鬼鬼祟祟地在干什么呢？一大早就想找酒喝吗？不愧是酒精腌过的单细胞脑袋啊。”昨天的尴尬画面还未闪过脑袋，山治就本能地耍起嘴皮子，对付起索隆，他好像不费脑细胞就能自然而然地吵起架来。  
出乎意料地是，被拆穿了的索隆居然“切”了一声乖乖地把柜门关上，看也不看他就走出了厨房。  
“什么嘛……脸怎么还红红的，昨天的酒还没醒吗？”山治看着索隆娅大步流星地噘着嘴走出门，有些纳闷。他不再想七想八，拿出食材开始准备早餐，甚至心情愉悦地哼起了歌：“将宾克斯的美酒，送到你身旁，像海风随心所欲，乘风破浪~~~”  
“等等，绿藻头今天好像还是有点奇怪啊！？”  
“欸————？？！？”终于回忆起昏倒前记忆片段的山治手中的菜刀“哐啷”一声掉落在砧板上，脑袋里像是无数超新星同时发生了大爆炸。  
而另一边，刚企图用酒精麻痹自己脑袋不再播放接吻画面的索隆心想：“可恶——他怎么能够表现得那么自然，像什么也没发生过啊！！！”

三、也许只是大冒险过程的又一个短暂插曲

又是一个月明星稀的夜。索隆娅背靠在阳光号的船柱上看着一望无际的大海，她想起分别的那个夜晚，浓重的黑色湮没离人的泪水和血液，远处黯然发光的浪潮像是凝视着他的深渊瞳孔。  
罗宾有些意外地看着索隆坐在草坪上，向他打了个招呼：“哎呀，剑士也睡不着吗？”罗宾见他酒葫芦好好地挂在了腰间，索隆显然没有对月独酌的兴致。  
“是因为在烦恼女儿身吗？不过明天解除妖妖果实的能力就能解除了呢。”  
见索隆沉默不语，罗宾心中已经有了个大概，“剑士先生是怕解除了果实的能力，就无法享受到某些特权了吧？比如说，某人的温柔……”  
索隆娅的脸像苹果熟透了一般一直红到耳根，暗暗感受到了女人直觉的可怕：“为什么你连这种东西都知道啊！！”  
罗宾冲他微笑着眨了眨眼：“我好歹是收集情报的女间谍啊，怎么会连这种东西都不知道呢？”  
“对于索隆来说，山治先生是个什么样的人呢？”  
“当然是个既好色又不坦率的白痴，明明心里不是那么想的嘴巴却很厉害，还长着奇怪的圈圈眉毛……”该怎么去形容山治呢？其实索隆也从来没有细想过，只是谈到与那个人有关的事情，不知不觉就脱口而出了。不过打死他，也不会承认自己认为山治是“世界上踢技最好的男人”和“最会煮饭的厨子”这样的事。  
罗宾“噗嗤”笑了一声：“对于我来说，山治先生其实是个对女士们很体贴，对自己的事情却意外迟钝的人呢。”  
“总是对女士们很热情关心，却不知道如何面对自己真心喜欢的人——所以只好摆出漠不关心凶巴巴的样子。”  
“结果喜欢的人突然变成了漂亮的lady——脑子却转不过弯来了，不知道要怎样去面对。”明明是个直男却喜欢上了和自己一样的男人，却没想过有一天要是自己喜欢的对象变成了女性，就失去了否认的借口。  
“哈？那满脑子黄色废料的厨子真的会有这种细腻的心思吗？”索隆从没从这方面想过，他甚至觉得圈圈眉厨子应该是讨厌自己的，如果这份心意说出口的话，应该会被嘲笑吧。  
“到底山治先生是不是那么想的，还得你亲自去确认呢。”罗宾点到为止，从局外人的角度，她实在太明白索隆和山治之间的问题所在了，这对欢喜冤家最大的共同点莫过于喜欢把责任全揽在自己的身上，又同样太过于珍惜对方，把伙伴间友情的羁绊看得太重，以至于都小心翼翼地不敢踏出一步。  
“喂——说好了，刚才的对话……”  
不等索隆娅说完，罗宾就知道她想说什么了：“是秘密。”  
“所以绿藻头到底和罗宾酱说了些什么啊！！！”山治烦躁地吐了口圈圈型的烟雾。由于这两天昏迷太多次，导致他夜里实在没有睡觉的想法，就想来到甲板吹吹风，抽根烟解解闷。  
结果让他撞见了什么奸情！？罗宾小姐居然跟那个白痴绿藻头半夜在瞭望台幽会吗？两人还有说有笑地拉勾，两个人什么时候变得那么亲密了啊。  
要说的话，明明是自己和绿藻头……不对，和罗宾桑比较亲密才对吧！

到了第三天，索隆恢复了男儿身，妖妖果实的能力消失了。山治和索隆之间的插曲就像一样夏日的焰火一样转瞬即逝。  
山治的鼻血症也已经好得透彻，他像往常一样在饭后清洗餐盘。  
闲来无事的乌索普讨论小组又开始八卦了起来，这次连路飞都加入了。  
“你们在说什么八卦让我听听嘛，这么神神秘秘的——”路飞刚吃饱闲着等消化，不停地运用橡胶果实的能力伸长脖子试图听他们在说什么。  
“喂喂，我说，最近罗宾桑和索隆走得有点近吧？”乌索普拗不过路飞，他在门口把厨房的门关上，开始了他们的一番“阴谋论”闲聊。  
山治向来是不理会乌索普他们的闲聊的，毕竟乌索普经常和布鲁克联合起来讲一些无聊的怪谈和灵异传说，这些骗小孩子的招数也只能吓吓单纯的乔巴了。不过这回，山治停顿了一下擦餐盘的动作，悄悄竖起了耳朵。他心想：“连乌索普他们都看出来了，果然不是自己的幻觉。”  
“索隆以前和罗宾小姐没有走得那么近啊，难道是化作女儿身时培养起的姐妹情吗？”布鲁克猜测道。  
“不不，”弗兰奇反驳：“索隆就没有和娜美培养起什么深厚的姐妹情啊。难道说……”  
“欸？索隆喜欢和成熟女性聊天的症状难道是因为身体内的雌性激素还没有消退的缘故吗？看来我要再给他好好检查检查……”  
山治听到这里嘴角禁不住往上抽搐。  
“笨——蛋——怎么可能是因为什么lady们之间的友情啊！！”乌索普一众被山治突然拍桌子吓了一跳。  
“什么嘛？直接问清楚不就好了。”路飞掏了掏耳朵，一副完全不能理解他们为什么不直接问的样子。  
一个清脆的女声响起：“问清楚什么啊？”不知什么时候，罗宾和索隆已经出现在了眼前，罗宾走了进来，索隆则侧倚在门口。  
“哟！罗宾，索隆，你们来得正好。”路飞咧开嘴大笑，其他人都感觉到了一阵不妙。  
果不其然，路飞紧接着问道：“你和索隆在搞什么啊……最近神神秘秘的。”  
罗宾的表情看上去倒是很愉悦：“我们现在是共有一个不能说的秘密的关系哦。”  
“呿——怎么一个两个都这样嘛，瞒着我讲秘密，真讨厌。”路飞歪着嘴，双手交叉在胸前。  
“重点不是这个吧！！！”这暧昧的回答分明就是公布恋情嘛！布鲁克，乌索普和乔巴异口同声，又一齐把目光转向了索隆。  
索隆倒是默不作声，仿佛默认了一样。  
罗宾用余光瞥了一眼山治的样子，山治眼神中掩饰不住的落寞和失望一瞬间像针刺痛了她一下。她不顾众人的眼神，从冰箱里拿出了饮料，走出了房门，还潇洒地拍了拍索隆的肩膀。  
四目交接的一刹那，索隆明白了罗宾的意思：我就帮到这里了，山治的心情，应该由你让他明白了。

四、和笨蛋吵架，认真你就输了

不知不觉中，又变成了两个人独处的情况。  
山治用布擦拭了吧台，索隆倒是在旁边悠哉悠哉地时不时看一眼他。  
山治终于忍无可忍：“要是不帮忙的话，就给我滚出去。”  
索隆猛灌了一口酒，静默了片刻，说：“我有话想对你说。”  
“哦，”山治头也不抬地说，语气是一贯的淡漠，“不必了，我知道你想说什么。柜台里那瓶香槟拿出来开了吧。”  
“哈？你知道我想说什么吗？”  
“不就是想炫耀你和罗宾桑要展开一段罗曼蒂克的关系了吗？”山治的表情带着一丝羞愤和恶狠狠：“终于在脱离处男之身这件事赢了我吗？”  
“从刚才开始就在自说自话些什么啊？我和罗宾一点关系都没有。”索隆逼迫自己冷静下来，不然和厨子的事情就没有办法好好说清楚了。  
“所以你是在嫉妒我，还是罗宾吗？”  
“所以说你根本就是想找架吵吧！？”山治没有细细思索嘴笨的索隆想表达的意思，他只是回想起那天晚上看到的画面感觉又是一阵恼羞成怒。  
“又来了。”索隆心想，“圈圈眉厨子感到烦闷的时候下意识的动作”。山治熟练地从西装口袋里掏出一根烟和打火机来，点燃。  
索隆心一横，“既然没有办法讲清楚——”他一手把厨子夹着烟的手钳制在吧台上，另一手拉住山治的领带把他扯向自己，不顾那不断放大的表情错愕的脸，猝不及防地吻上了他的双唇。  
一个混合着酒精和烟草气息，有些霸道和蛮横，又有些温柔和小心的吻。  
像是过了一个世纪，等到肺部的氧气快要耗尽了，索隆才松开手：“这样，你总算明白了吧？”那独属于剑士低沉的嗓音响起，带着一丝未尽的欲望。  
山治飞快地低下头用手背擦了一下湿漉的嘴唇，低低骂了一声：“白痴。”  
好险，差点就要腿软了，绿藻头倒是狡猾地坐在高脚凳上。  
不过尼古丁的镇静作用好歹让大脑重新开始运转了起来。“所以，是从什么时候开始的？”  
“蛋糕岛那次——不——应该是更远之前，因为熊而分离各地的时候。”  
“想起来那次我就火大，你耍什么帅啊。”  
“两年来的每天，我都在想我们是否会重聚。那时候只觉得所谓的伙伴之情是杂念，一心放在剑道的修行上，直到重聚的一刻我才明白原来指引我前行的航标早已不只是成为世界第一剑豪的梦想了。”  
“在短暂的重聚后，你就被杰尔玛带走了。那时候我才慢慢发觉，没有你好像就有一块什么东西不完整一样，远远超过了所谓的伙伴之情的界限。”  
“想着你这家伙或许被陌生的lady蛊惑了吧，就冒出一股无名火。主动提出了要去和之国，其实只是因为不想听到你结婚的消息罢了。”  
这单细胞的家伙平常除了拌嘴不爱说话，哪根粗神经长歪了居然想到这种层面了吗？山治假装不屑地看了一眼索隆：“我就说自从我回来了之后怎么就好像在躲着我，原来不过是个小鸡肚肠的绿藻头啊。”  
“所以你呢？你从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”  
“白——痴——我什么时候说过喜欢你啊？”  
“哈？你刚才没拒绝我分明就是喜欢我的意思吧！？难道还要再回忆一次吗？”  
“因为这种事情就开始得意忘形了吗？我只不过是做出了绅士的行为而已。”  
熟悉的感觉又回来了，山治感觉舒了口气。  
他才不会说自己是在更早的时候察觉到这份感情的呢。  
在索隆为了路飞想要牺牲自己野心，他却想为索隆牺牲自己野心的时候。在再度见面时，感觉前所未有的安心的时候。在口是心非地下定决心要结婚，隐隐有些期待，却只有路飞和娜美来阻拦自己的时候。在束手无策时浮现在眼前的身影，又想法设法地杀死这些期待的时候。  
又或许，只是一些平凡的瞬间。像是采购时会记得多带几瓶对方爱喝的酒，在有些睡不着的夜晚禁不住看着对方的脊背发呆，偷偷观察对方的新招式，既对对方的进步感到高兴，又害怕自己的实力落下的时候。  
“和笨蛋吵架，认真你就输了。”果然是举世公认的真理。  
在这场两个恋爱白痴的较劲里，现在他总算扳倒一局了。  
所以，就让单细胞的绿藻头自己先琢磨个三天三夜吧。谁让粗神经的绿藻头让他以为自己是一厢情愿呢？


End file.
